Demande d'aide presque obligatoire
by Amacky
Summary: Abandonné Naruto demande de l'aide à Sasuke pour des cours de soutiens pour ne pas se louper aux examens.
1. Chapter 1

**Une obsession qui en deviendrait maladive**

**Chapitre 1:**

_En Italique: ¤les pensées des personnage¤ _

**En gras: les dialogues **

**« Enfin tu es là! Ca fait des lustres que je t'attend.**

**-Pourquoi faire usuratonkachi (**pardonnez moi l'orthographe si ça ne s'écrit pas comme ça)

**- Oh c'est bon, tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi mauvais comme ça avec moi, je ne t'es rien fait après tout. Et puis si tu pouvais arrêter avec tes insultes.**

**- Tu ne m'as rien fait certes mais les problème c'est que je ne peux pas te sentir et tu m'exaspères au plus haut point. Et puis je t'insulte si j'veux.**

**- Soit si tu le dis continues de m'insulter je n'écouterais pas. Tu devais venir devant la salle cent quatre pour me faire un cours de soutien, a moins que tu ne te souviens plus de ce que tu dis.**

**- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça j'ai une très bonne mémoire, mais la situation était si pitoyable, me demander à moi, Ah ah ah et en plus toi travailler laisse moi rire.**

**- Je suis bien obligé de travailler ne serait ce qu'un petit peu si je ne veux pas retaper cette année et pour cela il faut que j'ai la moyenne pour pouvoir passer.**

**- En attendant c'est moi qui doit te faire soutien c'est grotesque cela en devient même ridicule. Et en plus je n'ai rien demander à personne.**

**- C'est pas de ma faute si tu es le premier de la classe.**

**- Je ne suis pas le meilleur même si je dois avouer que je suis doué dans la quasi-totalité des matières, pourquoi n'as-tu pas demander à Shikamaru, tu es bien plus proche de lui et tu n'a aucune affinité avec moi. Et en plus de tout ça je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec un teme de ton espèce, je devrais te réapprendre toutes les bases de toutes les matières pour que tu n'ai ne serais ce que la moyenne à l'examen. Au lieu de dormir le jour tu devrais le faire la nuit comme ça tu aurais au moins une chance de réussir l'examen, et moi je ne devrais pas te coltiner même après les cours alors que je te supporte déjà toute la journée. Tu me désoles mon pauvre Naruto.**

**- C'est bon Sasuke tu as terminé avec tes reproches , je sais très bien que Shikamaru est plus fort que toi et ce dans toute les matières mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi, je ne pourrais certainement pas progresser avec un flemmard comme lui, il serait toujours en train de bailler et il ne me prêterais même pas attention. Je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur loin de là puisque tu ne peux même pas me voire en peinture. J'ai dû prendre énormément sur moi pour venir te demander à toi mais je suis vraiment désespéré et tu es mon dernier recourt, je suis prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour que tu acceptes. Aides moi s'te plaît. Je me mettrais même à genoux s'il le faut mais je t'en pris aides moi Sasuke.**

**- Ca suffit Usuratonkashi, tu vas me faire honte à gémir comme un gamin, j'veux bien t'aider mais…**

Naruto reléve donc la tête plongeant ses yeux bleus azur dans ceux Onyx de son vis-à-vis, les yeux noir de Sasuke disaient « tu vas morfler mon pauvre », Naruto baissa alors les yeux et s'attarda sur sa bouche qui avait un petit sourire en coin qui disait « que vais je bien pouvoir lui faire faire », après avoir vu cela Naruto baissa totalement la tête regardant le carrelage à ses pieds. Qu'avait il fait, il n'aurait jamais dû demander à lui, il savait depuis le début que s'il avait accepter cela n'allait pas être de la tarte. De plus en plus inquiet par le choix qu'avait fait Naruto de demander au noiraud de l'aider pour les cours. Une voix le sortit de ses pensées qui n'était qu'autre que celle de Sasuke:

**- Sors de tes pensées teme, c'est vraiment flippant de ne pas t'entendre. **

**- Tu n'avais pas terminé ta phrase, c'était quoi?** Dit Naruto toujours inquiet pas la réaction qu'avait eu Sasuke peu de temps avant.

**- Oh j'allais te dire que je veux bien t'aider mais a une seule condition**

- **Une condition?**

**- Oui c'est moi qui fixe les heures auxquelles on peut travailler ensemble, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller de main morte avec toi pour ce qui est des cours, il faut que tu réapprennes toutes les bases dans toutes les matières et cela en moins de quatre mois alors on avancera à mon allure qui ne sera pas des plus lente qu'il soit. Alors tu veux toujours que ce soit moi qui t'aides maintenant que je t'ai dit cela?**

**- De toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je réussisse l'examen coûte que coûte!**

**- Je suis content de voir que tu es déterminé. Et en plus déterminé par le travail.**

**- Ouais je sais tu ne m'as jamais vu aussi motivé par les cours mais là il faut vraiment que je bosse si je veux pas passer une seconde année de terminal et encore une année dans ce bahut.**

**- Bon tu as l'air regonflé à bloc, je t'amènerais l'emploi du temps demain pour pouvoir commencer le plus rapidement possible. **

**- Ok merci pour ton aide Sasuke.**

**- Mmh! Lâche t il pour saluer Naruto.**

Naruto c'était détendu un peu mais le truc c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas ce que l'attitude du brun voulait dire et en fait il était un peu inquiet même un peu trop à son goût.

_¤Ce n'est pas normal, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit ce qu'il attendait en retour de moi pour qu'il m'aide. Déjà comment ce fait il qu'il veuille bien m'aider, après tout il n'était pas obligé. Et m'aider, je pense que c'est louche surtout venant de la part de Sasuke. C'est beaucoup trop étrange, il faut que j'appelle Neji pour lui dire ce qu'il c'est passer et je suis sur qu'il va tout être aussi étonné que moi par son attitude et cela ne fait aucun doute.¤_

Naruto monta alors dans les dortoirs de l'internat pour allez chercher son portable. Naruto était orphelin il n'avait plus de parents depuis qu'il était petit, il avait été recueillit par une femme du nom de Tsunade mais celle-ci était une femme qui travaillait beaucoup à l'étranger et donc elle l'avait mis en internat comme ça il serait moins seul et puis il ferais des connaissances. Elle ne s'était pas trompé car les trois autres personnes qui partage sa chambre sont tous ses amis. Il y avait Shikamaru le plus flemmard que Naruto n'est jamais connut, Kiba qui avait un peu le même caractère que celui de Naruto et le dernier était Lee un gars des plus étrange, il s'habillait avec une espèce de combinaison verte, il avait la coupe au bol et de gros sourcils en fait pour tout dire il est ringard mais cela ne fait aucun doute que c'est un vrai ami qui est des plus sympathique, Naruto savait que Lee était quelqu'un de solidaire et qui aimait protégé les plus faible que lui. Naruto s'assit donc sur son lit avec le regard de ses camarades sur lui, c'était bien la première fois que Naruto ne parlait pas, ne disait aucun mots cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais il ne vit rien, il attrapa son téléphone qui était sur son bureau et s'entreprit d'appeler Neji, Naruto entendit la sonnerie puis quelqu'un décrocha:

**- Naruto, qu'y a-t-il pour que tu m'appelles alors que ça fait à peine deux heure que l'on c'est quitté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a il t'ai arrivé quelque chose? **

**- Non rien de spécial Neji, enfin si, un truc que tu n'arriveras pas à croire. **

**- Vas y accouche qu'est-ce que sait?**

**- Devine!**

**- Ba j'en sais rien moi, tu as vu un fantôme? Tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille? **

**- Mais arrêtes t'es con ou quoi;**

**- Ba alors dis moi au lieu de me laisser deviné.**

**- En fait devine qui a accepté de me donner des cours de soutien**

**- Non j'y crois pas c'est pas possible, il a pas pu, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas rêver, c'est pas une blague au moins?**

**- Non Neji je te jure c'est pas une blague et je n'ai pas rêver. Sasuke a accepté, le roi de l'indifférence, le gars qui s'intéresse a rien. C'est bien Sasuke qui a accepté, c'est incroyable mais vrai.**

**- C'est même impossible à croire, dit Neji très étonné de l'attitude de Sasuke.**

D'ailleurs les garçons présents dans la pièce, qui écoutaient la conversation de Naruto n'en revenaient pas non plus. Comment le mec le plus indifférent que la terre entière connaisse puisse accepter la demande de Naruto, cela cachait quelque chose de pas net. C'était très louche. Naruto le savait, il devrait payé un jour ou l'autre c'est obligé.

_¤Qu'est-ce qu'il va me demander de faire ce teme, être son esclave, faire le ménage chez lui, faire ses devoirs (sa je ne pense pas, il préférerait mourir plutôt que de laisser le plus idiot de ses camarades faire ses devoirs) ce n'était donc pas ça.¤_

Une voix sortit Naruto de ses pensées:

**- Naruto, tu m'entends? **

**- Ah euh oui excuse moi Neji j'étais perdu dans mes pensées que disais tu?**

**- Je disais que c'est très bizarre comme attitude qu'il fallait que tu fasses gaffe car cela ne me dis rien de bon.**

**- Oui je pense exactement la même chose que toi, bref Neji faut que je te laisse il faut que j'aille mangé sinon le self va fermer.**

**- Ok Naruto de toute manière on se voit demain donc dors bien en en reparle. Bye!**

**- Oui à plus Neji, bonne fin de soirée mon pote.**

**- C'est bon tu as terminé de parler Naruto on va manger, dit Kiba.**

**- Oui, oui on y va toute suite attendez moi deux minutes.**

**- T'inquiètes on t'attend.**

**- Naru c'est vrai ce que tu as dit a Neji? Dis Lee ce que tout le monde pensait à voix basse.**

**- Mmmmh **

**- Non je te crois pas c'est pas possible, dis Kiba**

**- Oui moi aussi je n'y crois pas enfin si j'y crois mais qu'a demi car venant de sa part c'est bizarre. Si on allait manger j'ai la dalle moi.**

**- Ouais t'as raison on y go.**

Une fois le repas terminé les quatre mecs retournèrent dans leur chambre, le repas avait tourné uniquement sur l'attitude que l'Uchiwa avait eu face a Naruto. Une fois dans la chambre Naruto alla prendre une douche puis alla se coucher dans son lit mais il n'arriva pas a trouver le sommeil, il était toujours étonné par l'attitude du noiraud.

_¤Mais pourquoi avait il accepter, et je trouve qu'il a accepter un petit peu trop vite à mon goût. Sans même me dire ce qu'il attendait de moi, c'est drôlement bizarre.¤ _

Naruto se remémorais la scène, il se souvenait de tous les mots que Sasuke avait dit, mais il revoyait son visage et ses cheveux.

¤_C'est vrai qu'il a des cheveux tellement noir et une peaux tellement blanche que cela en deviendrait presque _surnaturel_. Non mais ça va pas de pensée à lui alors que je risque presque de mourir (enfin c'est un bien grand mot). Faut vraiment que j'arrête de pensée à lui cela en devient presque pervers.¤_

Naruto s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Une fois la nuit passée Naruto se réveilla. Il ne voulait pas se lever car on était Samedi. Mais il avait rendez-vous avec celui qui allait devenir son bourreau. Il se lava donc à contre cœur, ses amis dormaient toujours. Il alla dans la salle de bain et pris sa douche. Une fois cela fait il sortit de celle-ci. Il restait encore une heure et demi avant que Naruto ne voit Sasuke. Il prit donc l'initiative d'aller voir Neji, sa maison n'était pas loin de l'établissement. Il passa au self pour prendre une brique de jus d'orange et un croissant et bu le tout sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure Hyuuga. Une fois arrivé il frappa à la porte, c'est la cousine de Neji qui vient répondre. Après avoir aperçut Naruto celle-ci baissa les yeux et devint toute rouge. Naruto ne comprenait pas Hinata. Il prit la parole:

**- Salut Hinata, je suis venu voir ton cousin. Il est ici?**

- **Euh … oui dans sa chambre je te montre où elle se trouve.**

- **Merci bien.**

Une fois Naruto devant la porte de la chambre de Neji celui-ci frappa et une voix retentit derrière celle-ci. En disant à l'intrus qui se trouvait derrière la porte d'entrer. Naruto entra et Neji n'était pas très réveillé. Naruto se maudissait d'être venu si tôt quoique dix heures c'est pas très tôt.

Neji releva la tête et dès qu'il vit son ami Naruto il perdu sa tête qui faisait vraiment peur pour un sourire des plus charmeur. D'ailleurs Naruto n'était pas indifférent au sourire de Neji. Le blond se savait homosexuel depuis à peu prés un an mais n'en avait parler qu'a son meilleur ami qui se trouvait justement être Neji.

**- Naruto! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Tu devrais être en train de dormir à cette heure ci.**

**- Oui je sais mais je dois voir Sasuke dans un peu plus d'une heure et franchement son attitude me fait peur alors je voulais en parler un petit peu avec toi.**

**- Ah je vois, laisse moi m'habiller et je suis à toi dans quelques minutes.**

**- J'attend.**

Neji se dirigea vers la salle de bain et mit pas longtemps à réapparaitre.

Il dit à Naruto de s'installer sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait dans la chambre du brun.

-** Je crois que je n'aurais pas du lui demander, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire faire? **

**- Tu verras bien mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à cette histoire. **

**- Ca me rassure vachement merci Neji. **

**- Oui je sais désolé mais je ne sais pas quoi penser non plus de ce changement d'attitude que Sasuke a eu à ton égard. C'est comme je disais hier incroyable. Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagne tout à l'heure?**

**- Hors de question, il va se poser des questions, c'est moi qui lui est demandé de l'aide pour du soutien alors si tu viens ça va paraitre louche.**

**- Oui c'est sur que moi je n'ai pas besoin de cours de soutien donc si je viens avec toi.**

**- Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demander à toi de m'aider.**

**- Tu me l'as demandé mais moi je n'avais pas le temps de t'apprendre quoique se soit en plus des cours que l'on fait au lycée, je dois suivre des cours particuliers pour devenir le bras droit de mon oncle dans son entreprise. Je n'aurais jamais eu de temps à te consacrer.**

**- Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Je ne sais pas quoi penser Neji.**

**- Moi non plus Naruto.**

**- Si on parlait d'autre chose tu ne crois pas que ça serais mieux.**

**- Oui tu as raison.**

**- C'est moi qui commence. Comment se passe ta vie sentimentale?**

**- Pff m'en parle pas, c'est un vrai désastre.**

**- A ce point? C'est la gente masculine ou féminine qui te fait ça? **

**- J'en sais rien. Les deux. Et toi alors côté mec tu en as vu des pas mal?**

**- Oui j'en ai repéré quelques uns. **

**- Ah oui et c'est qui? **

**- Tu ne les connais pas, ils ne sont pas dans le lycée, je les ai rencontré dans un bar la dernière fois. Je leur ai demandé leur numéros. Il me l'ont donnés et j'en ai revu deux. Mais bon c'était que pour le sexe. Enfin bref, ma vie sentimental n'est pas aussi bien que la tienne.**

**- Tu m'étonnes. **

**- Il est bientôt l'heure que j'y aille je vais te laisser mon petit Neji. Je te raconterais tout, une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec lui.**

**- Y a plutôt intérêt sinon je te fais la gueule.**

**- T'inquiètes pas je te dirais tout en détail.**

Naruto quitta donc la maison du Hyuuga pour retourner au lycée où l'attendait Sasuke.

¤_Putain dans quoi je me suis embarquer encore. J'aurais pas dû lui demander et surtout pas à lui. Je suis vraiment con parfois.¤_

**- Bonjour Naruto! Bien dormi? **

**- Salut. Ça peut aller et toi alors? **

**- Parfaitement!**

**- C'est cool. **

**- Tiens je t'ai fait un emploie du temps, prépares toi à souffrir, je ne te laisserais pas tant que tu ne sera pas tout. **

**- Merci bien.**

**- Mais je t'en pris voyons! Dit Sasuke sur un ton qui en dit long.**

**- Ouais je te l'ai demandé après tout. **

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous mes lecteurs, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, laisser moi des reviews please.**

**Naruto: pourquoi m'as tu obligé à demander de l'aide à Sasuke**

**Moi: Parce que c'est comme ça. **

**Naruto: De toute manière tu trouves toujours des excuses bidons comme celle ci pour ne pas te justifier ou alors c'est parce que tu ne sais pas toi même.**

**Sasuke: Entièrement d'accord avec Naruto.**

**Moi: Vous deux vous devenez alliés quand ça vous arrange et surtout quand vous vous en prenez à moi. (Part pleurer dans son coin)**

**Naruto: Au moins ça la fera réfléchir. Elle n'avait qu'a pas m'obliger à aller te voir et surtout pour te demander de l'aide.**

**Sasuke: parce que monsieur à trop de fierté pour venir demander au plus beau gosse de Konoha.**

**Naruto: ça va t'as pas les chevilles qui enflent j'espère.**

**Sasuke: Non de ce côté là ça va. ^.^**

**Review mes chers lecteurs.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_En Italique: ¤pensées de Naruto¤_

_* pensée de Sasuke* _

**En gras: les dialogues **

Le ton qu'employait son vis-à-vis ne plaisait pas vraiment à Naruto mais il n'en dit rien après tout il allait passer la plupart parti de son temps libre avec celui-ci. Sasuke tandis l'emploie du temps à Naruto. Le blond n'avait jamais vu un emploie du temps aussi charger. Le lundi après les cours, pendant deux heures, le mardi encore deux heures, le mercredi toute l'après-midi, le jeudi encore deux heures ainsi que le vendredi, le samedi quatre heures de onze heure à trois heure dont une demi heure de pose pour manger à midi et demi et le dimanche c'était de six heure à neuf heures et une pose encore d'une demi heure pour manger.

¤ Il va me tuer ce mec ¤

**-Ça te va comme emploie du temps?**

**- C'est parfait! Déglutit Naruto**

**- Bon bah au boulot alors.**

**- Hein? Quoi? Toute suite là maintenant?**

**- Bien sur je ne suis pas venu pour rien. On va dans une salle du lycée, j'ai demandé l'autorisation au directeur et aux surveillants. Aller on y va usuratonkachi. **

**- Euh oui je te suit. Mais au moins ça ne te dérange pas de me faire bosser? **

**- En fait au départ si ça me dérangeait mais en fait j'ai réfléchit et puis je me suis dit que ça n'allait peut être pas aussi pire que je ne le pensais.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- Bon d'abord nous allons regarder ce que tu vaut dans à peu près toute les matières et si tu réussis à avoir la moyenne au petit test que j'ai fait de mes propres mains je te paierais des ramens chez Ichiraku. **

- **Pardon? **

**- Tu as très bien compris Naruto et je ne vais pas me répéter.**

**- Je … oui d'accord alors ce sont des tests pour quelles matières? **

**- Histoire et maths pour aujourd'hui on verras plus tard pour les autres matières.**

**- Maths et histoire.**

**- Oui tu as si peur de ne pas réussir? **

¤ Là il se trompe sur toute la ligne c'est pas parce que je suis nul en cours que je n'ai pas un minimum de connaissances et en plus c'est dans ces matières que je m'intéresse un peu. Je vais les avoir mes ramens ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Sasuke¤

**- Peut être bien que oui, aller donne moi donc ces tests qu'on en finisse rapidement.**

**- Tiens les voilà**

**- Merci.**

Naruto s'installe à une table prend un stylos, lis d'abord le sujet d'Histoire.

¤ Je pense bien m'en sortir, ce n'est pas très compliqué.

Alors, « _qui était le président sous le gouvernement de Vichy en France durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale? »_

Le maréchal Pétain.

_« Qui sont les vainqueurs de la Seconde Guerre mondial? »_

La France, les Etats-Unis, le Royaume Uni et la Russie. C'est quoi ce délire, nous sommes au Japon et toutes les questions portent sur les Guerres mondiale qui ont toutes débuté entre l'Allemagne et la France, heureusement que j'ai un minimum de culture et que j'aime la France sinon j'aurais été dans la merde. Bon bref passons au mathématiques.

_« Citer les théorèmes de Pythagore et Thales. » _

Non mais il se fou vraiment de ma gueule, comme si je me rappelais des ces théorèmes appris en quatrième et d'abord pourquoi il me fait un test en mathématiques nous sommes en section littéraire. Essaye de te souvenir Naruto, je crois que pour Pythagore c'est:

« Dans un triangle rectangle, le carré de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des deux autres côtés. »

Il me semble que c'est ça pour ce théorème, maintenant celui de Thales. Souviens toi, cherche dans ta mémoire tu le connaissais par cœur.

« Si A,B,C et A,D,E sont alignés et si (DB) et (EC) sont parallèle alors on a:

AD AB DB

------- = - -------- = --------- » AE AC EC

J'ai eu du mal à m'en rappeler, les prochaines questions ce sont des équations. Ça va elles ne sont pas trop dur.¤

Naruto termina le tout en une heure et demi, ce qui surpris Sasuke, il ne savait pas quoi penser même lui qui était doué avait finit ces tests dans le même temps que Naruto. Pour Sasuke c'était impensable, il prit les feuilles de Naruto, corrigea et Sasuke les grands yeux ouverts venait de voir que Naruto avait tout juste sans exception, aucune fautes, il n'y avait même pas une fautes d'orthographes ( Par contre moi, l'auteur, j'ai du en faire mais faites pas attention).

**- Tu l'as mis où ta feuille de pompe? **

- **Hein?**

- **Ta feuille de triche? **

-** Mais je n'ai pas triché!**

**- Comment as-tu fais? **

**- Fais quoi?**

**- Ton devoir?**

**- Eh ben quoi qu'Est-ce qu'il a mon devoir? **

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi avoues le? **

**- Bien sur que si j'ai besoin de toi, sinon je ne t'aurais pas demandé. T'es con ou quoi? **

**- C'était pour te foutre de ma gueule?**

**- Mais non mais arrêtes de dire des conneries. Je suis nul à l'école alors j'ai demandé au premier de la classe de m'aider, c'est logique non?**

**- Non, c'est pas logique du tout, tu n'as aucune fautes, que se soit en Histoire ou en Mathématiques et en plus tu n'as fais aucune fautes d'orthographes. Alors que ces tests c'est du niveau de la première années de licence en faculté ( Même si c'est pas vrai faites comme ^.^). Et tout ça tu l'as fait en une heure et demi, moi-même je le fais déjà en une heure et demi. Comment as-tu fais? **

**- Bah j'ai cherché les vagues souvenirs qu'il me reste du collège.**

**- Incroyable. Avoues que tu as révisé avant de venir.**

**- Même pas, et déjà je ne savais pas que tu allais me faire faire des tests pour savoir mon niveau.**

**- En fait tu fais l'imbécile en classe alors que tu as un QI plus haut que la moyenne mais tu ne veux pas qu'on le découvre.**

**- NON!**

**- Tu mens Naruto, je le vois dans ton regard, tu n'as jamais vraiment eu besoin de moi, il te fallait juste quelqu'un pour faire croire à tes amis que tu es débile.**

**- Si tu le dis!**

**- Quelle est la racine carrée de 56328?**

**- 237.335206.**

**- Laisse moi vérifier. Il prend se calculatrice et vérifie. C'est la bonne réponse.**

**- Bon maintenant que j'ai eu plus de la moyenne au test on va manger des ramens? **

**- Comment? **

**- Oui tu m'as dis tout à l'heure que si j'avais au dessus de la moyenne on irait manger des ramens chez Ichiraku.**

**- Tu retiens que ce qui t'arranges toi. Aller on y va.**

**- Je te suis, ce n'est pas moi qui paye.**

**- As-tu déjà fait un test de QI?**

**- Oui**

**- Et c'est quoi? **

**- Il s'apparente à 155 un truc comme ça enfin je crois.**

**- Mais tu te rends compte qu'Einstein avait un QI de 160.**

**- Oui je sais Sasuke, je le sais.**

**- Alors pourquoi joues-tu l'innocent? **

**- Je ne veux pas que les gens me prennent pour un intellectuelle et surtout pas que les gens veulent devenir mes amis parce que justement j'ai le QI d'Einstein. C'est tout et s'il te plaît garde ça pour toi, j'ai pas envie que toute l'école soit au courant et encore moins les professeurs.**

**- Promis je ne dirais rien.**

**- Encore une chose? **

**- Oui**

**- Pourrions nous faire comme si tu croyais que je suis nul et qu'il me faut encore du soutien et que tu n'es même pas sur que j'arriverais à avoir le bac.**

**- Je … j'en sais rien ça me bousille des heures tout ça, j'aurais même plus de temps libre.**

**- Et bien passe le avec moi, on fera ce que tu voudras, tout ce que tu veux à part des cours. Ça te va? **

**- Bon d'accord.**

**- Tu ne dis rien.**

**- T'inquiètes, je joues très bien la comédie.**

**- N'essaye pas de m'embobiner Sasuke car moi aussi je joue très bien le comédie et j'ai plein d'histoire en réserve.**

**- Oui je vois que tu joues très bien la comédie.**

**- Si on allait manger? **

**- Oui allons-y.**

Les deux garçons marchèrent pour aller à son restaurant préféré. Il avait fait son petit effet sur Sasuke. C'était bien la première fois que son masque d'indifférence était tomber tellement, il était surpris par la découverte de « la vraie » identité de Naruto. C'était un intellectuel, jouant très bien la comédie. C'était une découverte incroyable mais il ne pouvait pas la divulguer, car il ne connaissait pas toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Naruto et il ne savait pas de quoi il était capable si Sasuke viendrait à dévoiler son secret. Mieux valait le garder pour soi, bien encrer dans sa mémoire et l'empêcher de sortir. Ils entrèrent dans le restaurants. Naruto commanda des ramens au miso. Sasuke en fit de même, les ramens n'étaient pas son plat préféré mais il avait promis au blond de l'emmener chez Ichiraku. Il pris la même chose que Naruto, alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer son plat Naruto avait déjà finit son deuxième bol.

_* Il va me ruiner à manger autant de ramens, j'espère qu'il ne va pas manger dix bols*_

Naruto était à son neuvième bol et il en recommanda un autre. Sasuke avait pratiquement rien manger de son bol. Il voulait que le blond arrête de commander. C'est-ce que fit le blond après avoir finit son dixième bol.

**- C'est bon on peut y aller? Dis Sasuke.**

- **T'inquiètes Sasuke je vais payer, je ne vais pas te laisser payer tout ce que je viens de manger.**

- **Mais je t'ai inviter c'est moi qui doit payer.**

**- Oui tu paieras qu'un seul bol en plus du tient, je vais payer le reste.**

**- Si tu insistes.**

**- Je ne vais pas ruiner celui qui connaît mon secret ça serait bête. N'est-ce pas? **

**- Même si j'étais ruiner je ne l'aurais pas dis. Je ne te connais pas assez pour ça.**

**- Tu entends quoi par là Sasuke? **

**- Rien de spécial.**

**- Ouais c'est-ce que tout le monde dit. Si tu essaye de savoir quelles sont les facettes de ma personnalité, ce que je suis capable de faire si quelqu'un me fait une crasse. Tu n'y arriveras pas à moins que tu essaye de le savoir en te prenant comme appât mais je ne te le conseil pas. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que j' ai un QI supérieur à la moyenne si je ne m'en sert pas. **

**- Tu ne me fais pas peur Naruto, ce n'est pas avec ces paroles que je vais courir pour rentrer chez moi, c'est très mal me connaître.**

**- Ne le prend pas comme ça mon p'tit Sasuke, j'ai tout le temps de te connaître avec le temps que nous allons passer ensemble ces quelques prochains mois. Dis Naruto dans le creux de l'oreille de Sasuke ce qui lui arracha un frisson.**

**- Je viens de te dire que tes paroles ne m'atteignent pas comme ça.**

**- Ton corps dit le contraire, dis Naruto en frôlant le bras de Sasuke qui avait la chair de poule.**

**- Je … on a finit Naruto pour tes cours de soutien à demain. **

**- N'essaye pas de fuir la discussion Sasuke, mais puisque tu décides que les cours sont terminés je te dis à demain.**

Sur ces mots Naruto partit en laissant Sasuke en plan. Il reprit son masque du garçon naïf que tout le monde connaissait. Puis partit à la rencontre de Neji. Pour lui raconter sa journée mais bien sur arrangea les choses à sa manière.

¤ _J'ai apparemment fait mon effet sur Sasuke tout à l'heure, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser les mois qui arrivent ¤_

Il était enfin arrivé à la demeure Hyuuga. Il sonna, c'était Hinata qui venait de lui ouvrir. Elle le fit monter et le laissa devant la porte de son cousin. Le blond frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse.

**- Tu pourrais attendre que je te dise d'entrer.**

**- J'avais pas envie d'attendre. Héhé **

**- Alors ta journée avec l'Uchiwa? **

**- Ça c'est plutôt bien passé sauf que il m'a donner un emploie du temps qui est pire qu'un ministre. Il veut me tuer au travail.**

**- Si il te faut ça pour que tu arrives à avoir le BAC.**

**- Oui tu as raison après tout, si je le veux il faut que je souffre. Bon je vais te laisser Neji, il se fait tard et si je ne veux pas que les portes de l'internat ferment il faut que je me grouille.**

**- Ok, tu viens me voir demain? **

**- Non je ne pense pas j'ai des trucs à faire.**

**- Ok mais tu me raconteras aussi ce qu'il t'a fait faire l'autre.**

**- Je n'y manquerais pas. Aller à Lundi Neji.**

Naruto quitta la maison de Neji, pour se rendre à l'internat. Il monta dans sa chambre, à sa grande surprise celle-ci était vide. Il en profita pour se coucher sur son lit en se remémorant sa journée passée avec le brun. A cette pensée il sourit.

* * *

Sasuke: Comment as-tu oser Amacky?

Moi: je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sasuke.

Sasuke: Pourquoi dans cette histoire c'est moi qui m'aplatit devant le blond décoloré. Pourquoi je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce n'est pas normal. Changes moi ça toutes suite!

Moi: Hors de question, c'est bien de changer parfois, n'est-ce pas Naruto?

Naruto: Moi cette situation me va parfaitement

Sasuke: La ferme teme!

Naruto: Que c'est mignon de te voir si énervé pour une simple position de dominé, moi je ne dis rien quand c'est toi qui me domine.

Sasuke: Je t'ai dis de te taire, dis Sasuke en fermant si fort son point que ses jointures en blanchissent.

Naruto: Non pas envie! ( Sasuke saute sur le blond pour le frapper)

Moi: Non mais ça va pas sors d'ici Sasuke et va te calmer et toi Naruto va faire un tour pour trouver les mots pour t 'excuser auprès de ton ami.

Sasuke et Naruto: Tu n'es pas notre mère.

Moi: Heureusement! Allez-vous en. Réfléchissez à votre comportement de plus puéril.

_**Des petite reviews please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà je suis désolée mais je me suis rendu compte du niveau de cette fic qui est en dessous de ce que je peux faire alors j'ai pour projet de la réécrire depuis le début gardant les mêmes lignes, un naruto intelligent et un sasuke qui garde le secret… Nanani nana…

Je suis désolée pour les lecteurs de cette fics mais je me dois pour moi-même et pour vous de la réécrire, les fautes d'orthographes sont immondes et le début commence très mal ne vous mettant pas du tout sur la piste d'une éventuelle feinte de Naruto et je ne supporte pas ça. Merci de votre compréhension merci et à très bientôt…


End file.
